


Rumors

by notaprogenji



Series: decimate them like you did to me [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaprogenji/pseuds/notaprogenji
Summary: Cullen and Rowan indulge in some good-natured flirting.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fluff piece I wrote ages back for them but I'm still fond of it.
> 
> Notes here:  
> \- While they wanted to push the whole 'homphobia isn't really a thing in Thedas' thing, the fact that every single male character with strong ties to the chantry is 'straight' kind of makes me think very strongly otherwise. Hah. Also it's basically Fantasy Catholicism which doesn't make me very forgiving of it.
> 
> \- [This is what Rowan looks like, if you were curious.](http://imgur.com/a/ROje7)
> 
> \- Rowan is notoriously vulgar and while Cullen isn't unused to vulgarity - after all he is essentially a soldier and does command many of them now - he's somewhat unused to it being so seriously directed toward and brought into play with him on a personal level.
> 
> \- This is pretty far into their relationship when they've both gotten pretty comfortable with this sort of banter and at a this point, they're not trying to hide their relationship, but they're also not trying to make it public.

“You know.” Rowan murmured once Cullen had joined him in the bed. He slid over, throwing an arm and a leg over Cullen and pulling him close. “One of the chantry sisters serving the Inquisition confronted me today.”

“And?” Cullen asked, nervous. Rowan just chuckled.

“She told me she'd heard rumors. They were probably nothing, she said.” Rowan ran a finger up Cullen’s bare chest. “But she had heard rumors that the commander of the Inquisiton’s forces had taken up with a man. With a mage. That it was one thing for a stray mage from Tevinter and a Qunari to take up with men, but quite another for a handsome well bred Fereldan fellow like yourself to do so.

“She said it was likely nothing, but that I should make sure it was nothing and properly discipline any involved in this situation.” Rowan presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “I assured her I would… _Investigate_ this _very_ thoroughly. Are the rumors true, Commander? Have you truly been seduced to another man’s bed?”

Cullen couldn't help but smile at his lover’s antics. “Perhaps I have. But you should allow me to plead my case as well before you sit in judgment, Inquisitor.”

“Is that so.” Rowan’s hand slides lower, fingers combing through the trail of hair leading down from Cullen's stomach. “Go on then.”

“You see.” Cullen’s fingers find Rowan’s hair. “I simply found him so attractive I could not resist his offer. Besides, I believe it is he who seduced me.”

“Ah, but the rumors say you initiated.”

“I am afraid the rumors are true.” Cullen admits. “But I do have one last point to add to my case. Something far more important than any other.”

“And what is of such importance?”

“I love him.” Cullen says simply and Rowan takes a harsh breath against his skin, still unused to hearing it, especially more or less unprovoked.

“You do, now?” Rowan says. “In that case, I have decided your punishment. If you truly enjoy being taken by another man, then that it shall be. Does that seem a fair punishment to you?”

“If anything it is too lenient.” Cullen responds. “You should have me-” He falters here a moment, still bizarrely embarrassed by using such filthy language in bed as Rowan’s choice phrasing in all its vulgarity comes to mind. _Suck a cock_. “Please him with my mouth as well.”

“Mm, well, I'm sure that can be arranged.”


End file.
